


I Need You Too

by you_will_see_purpose



Category: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, Sorta sad, Tooth Rotting Fluff, actually sad, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_will_see_purpose/pseuds/you_will_see_purpose
Summary: Hi! This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy, it's not the best, just a sad story but i promise it has a tooth rotting fluffy ending. 
Promise





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voila here it is...

He was shaking violently, tears already streaking his face, chest collapsing. He can't. He can't be dead, Tyler can't live without Josh please don't let him be dead...please please please...  
"School shooting." The TV said, "70 presumed dead, 38 seriously injured." it continued.  
Tears ran down his panic-stricken face as his hands shook to turn up the volume.  
Tyler hasn't prayed in years, but now he's screaming at the top of his lungs to anyone that will listen to please let Josh be safe. He picked up his phone and, with shaking fingers, speed-dialled his number. He bit his lip as he heard the ringing of the phone echo in his ear. No one picked up...he could taste blood in his mouth.  
Desperately he phoned him again.  
No one answered. A deep cut had slashed the inside of his mouth. After minutes of brain numbing panic, someone finally picked up...it was him. Josh. He was alive, he was safe, he was okay, everything would be okay. "I...I...thought you were....de..de...dead and there was a school shooting and it was a...at your school and I thought you had b...been s..sh...sh....shot and oh JISH!" He cried out over the phone.  
"Tyjo hey, hey, it's okay I'm okay baby boy everything's okay. Don't worry about me. Look I'm coming over, you don't sound too good..." Josh replied, the guilt clearly recognised in his voice.  
Ten panicky minutes later Tyler heard a knock at the front door. He flew up off the couch and threw open the door. He couldn't remember much more before two arms reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Tyler..." the red haired boy whispered, rubbing his hand through his hair and running soothing circles into his back. "You know I would never leave you," he continued, "and I'm never going too."  
"I know that Jishwa," Tyler replied. "I was just so worried." he shakily admitted, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. "I can't live without you," he whispered against his skin. "I can't live without you either. I need you."he whispered back. "Don't ever forget that."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated and also feedback/prompts
> 
> ~xoxo~


End file.
